A Praxian Seeker
by Nalatinkercopper97
Summary: Prowl is raised in Vos after his parents die by Winglord Shatterwind becoming the Winglords second son because his parents offlined in Vos and he is seeker kin . He formers a early bond with his elder adoptive brother Starscream . Watch the two of them grow and flourish in Vos as they find the rest of their trine and finishing growing up .
1. Chapter 1

In between two sheet covered berths sits a lone Mechling not young enough to be called a sparkling but not old enough to be called full grown . It his these facts that will send him back to his home city Praxus and to a orphanage because on the  
berths he sits between are his deactived carrier and sire . Darkrose once was a stunning black and pale pink femme that tryied so hard to have a sparkling before she had her beloved son . Who she passed her love of bringing justice to those that  
were wronged , Sonicquake the mech which he got his white and red markings from , who just wanted his son to be happy like he was with Darkrose and live his life like he wanted to . Neither would get to see what their son would become . Because they died  
whenthebridge they were driving oncollapsed from a broken strut . He couldn't even really blame they city for poor maintanice because Vos rarely had any that couldn't fly bust their city .

His parents however had wanted him to see the city off his ancestors and what they came from before their wings evolved from being flight cable to being door wings . It was only luck that he survived with minor injury when his parents died because they  
quickly transformed back to root mode and pulled him to them as they fell to adsorb his fall taking the brunt of it .Giving every thing to the son they tried so long and hard to have.

His door wings tense as he hears the door start to creak open . He looks up to expacting to see a social worker standing their waiting to take him back to Praxus and the orpheanage .

Instead he see a half grown seeker enter and glance around the room his optics Brighten when he's sees me but dim when his sees the covered forms of my parents . He then meets his optics and speaks something he thought he would never hear .

" I, Starscream son of Shatterwind . Am drawn to you my spark reaches for yours . Not as a matebut as a missing piece it wishes to be reunited with its brother pieces . For you to fly with me , My wing brother my trine mate ."

He just stares for a full klick yeah he had known to was possible he had to the ability to trine but it rarely happened in Praxians and when or if it did it was almost always with Praxians that had the ability to trine . That was rare init's  
self but to trine with a pure seeker that was incredibleyrare . He looked into his spark to see if at all possible this seeker was wrong and he wasn't a trine mate but instead of just the mourning he should be feeling he felt that and longing  
of his spark to be with the other mechs as a brother . So he spoke the return oath to his trine brother .

" l , Prowl son of Sonicquake. Am drawn to you my spark reaches for yours . Not as a mate but as it's missing piece it wishes to be reunited with its brothers pieces . For you to fly with me , My wing brother my trine mate ."

As Prowl finished speaking his trine brother Starsceam moved forward to complete the second part of the oath . Prowl extending his right arm to allow him to do so . Starscream grasps his forearm and speaks .

" Prowl ,son of Sonicquake you have agreed to fly with me . I will lead our trine in easy times and tough times . In peace and war. You will be my second in all things yourplace on my right . As my first trine brother you agree tonot  
only follow me but to protect our other trine mate . Until the day we are one with the allspark ."

As Starscream finished speaking he looked to Prowl to finish his part of the oath which he does with hesitation .

" Starscream , son of Shatterwind I have agreed to fly with you. You will lead our trine in easy times and hard times . In peace and war. I will be you second in all things my place on your right . As my trine leader I not only agree to follow you  
but to protect our other trine mate . Until the day we are one with the all spark ."

They release the others arm at the same time . Their sparks beating in sync feeling almost complete for the first time since they had come online from being sparking . But not complete yet they where still missing their third . However they knew one day  
they would find them .

Starscream speaks " Come Prowl my father is also in in this hospital making a visit . Let us go find him , so he can be informed of what has happened and take custody of you."

Prowl stands waiting to follow Starscream though the door and out into the hospital .

But in stead of moving Starscream asks " Your Sires name was Sonicquake what was you carriers ?

Prowl looks at him and heists for a klick before saying " Darkrose."

Starscream nods his helm and they starts to speak a prayer to the lost said by the trine leader to his trine mates dead creators" Sonicquake , Darkrose , you are one with the allspark . Leaving your son behind . As his trine leader I  
will watch over him as you once did . Until the day our trine joins you in the allspark."

Starscream ends the prayer with a bow at the waist honoring the creators of his trine mate the straightens and heads out the door .

Prowl takes one last look at his creators then follows his trine leader out the door . 

* * *

**Look here I am adding a new story to my plate but it wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down . Please tell me what you think of it by reviewing . And if you favoriting and following because it keeps the writer happy and the story coming .**

 ****

 **The prayer to the dead and the trines oath are mine and a ask if you wish to use them you ask permission .**

 ****

 **I don't own transformers if that wasn't clear with me writing FanFiction about it Just putting that out there.**


	2. Winglord Shatterwind

Starscream guides us though the halls of the hospital with the ease of someone who has been here time and time again .

I follow in silence for a while before asking " Starscream will you sire be mad am not a seeker?"

The question causes Starscream to stop completely in his tracks and turn to me and say " Prowl i could have trined with grounders with out even door wings and my sire would not be mad at me . For finding the pieces that complete my spark."

Starscream the places his hand on my shoulder before continuing to speak " My sire will like you simply because you are my trine mate . His trine mates will like you simply because you are my trine mate . Would your sire and carrier not be proud you were  
able to trine and did so with the Winglords only heir ?"

At Starscreams question in I paused to think for a klick . Before saying " My sire and carrier would have been so proud I have trine coding they wouldn't care who I trined with even if it was the wind lords only son and heir . They just would have wanted  
me to be happy ."

" Exacty" Starscream said " All my sire wants is for me to be happy just as your creators wanted and still want for you . Now are you ready to go meet my sire and introduce you as my first trine mate ."

I use my door wings to give the affirmative and Starscream nods his head and starts leading us though the halls again towards his sire .

As we reach the the door Starscream pauses before opening the door . Looking at me asking if I was ready to go in .

With out giving myself any chance to think about it . I nod my helm . Starscream opens the door and I quickly follow after him into the room.

Which only has three adult seekers in in . One a pale green with dark grey and blue marks . One a red and gold . The last what I thought Starscream would look like full grown, silver and black .

I was right as the third one speaks " Starscream there you are I was about to send Suncover and Forrestwind our to find you."

Starscream then speaks with the tradtional words to introduce a new trine member to his creators and their trine .

" Sire , I present to you Prowl son of Sonicquake . He is my first trine mate . My right hand , together we will find our third . He will follow my lead and allow me to guide him while he protects me and our yet unfound third ."

Shatterwind looks behind his son to see a Praxian about his age standing their . Prowl allows himself to be appraised for a klick before doing his part .

" I , Prowl son of Sonicquake . I stand before you as Starscreams first trine mate . His right hand , together we will find our third . I will follow his lead and allow him to guide us while still protecting our unfound third."

Shatterwind speaks for the first time since Starscream has started the oath .

" Prowl son of Sonicquake . I welcome you into my home . Into my life as a member of my sons trine . One who he calls brother . I trust you to follow him and protect him and your third once he is found ."

As Shatterwind finishes speaking he places his hands on Prowls shoulders and says " Enough with being formal ." These are my trine Mates Suncover as he points to the red and gold . And Forrestwind the pale green .

Shattwind then asks should " We should go find you creators now , Prowl to introduce them to Starscream ."

As the seekers trine leader always introduces the trine mate to their creators first .

Prowl shakes his head and says " No need my creators are dead." 

* * *

**I know what a way to end a chapter don't worry you will find out what happens next in the next chapter .**

 ****

 **I had intended to update The Lone Wolf before this . However this has been up for three days and gotten three favorites so that's a record for me so the muses demanded a update . So if you want the next one to come faster please review .**

 ****

 **Until next time .**


	3. Dealing with social services

Shatterwind looked at Prowl when he finished speaking as if wondering why a orphaned Praxian was in a hospital in Vos .

Until his trine mate Suncover steps forward and asks " Your creators were the ones that died in the bridge collapse ?"

Prowl nods his head and says " Yes they were how did you know ."

"I had heard they had their son with them showing him Vos for his fifteenth vorn and that he survived . Were you injured at all."

" No my sire and carrier , quickly transformed so I had something to soften my landing so I as just a little shaken and am feeling the broken creator bonds."

As Prowl was talking to Suncover the door opened to admit a full grown Praxian .

The Praxian spoke to Prowl saying " There you are you should have stayed in the room instead of wondering I had to ask a nurse to find where you were."

" I'm sorry sire , they didn't say when you were coming and Starscream wanted me to meet his sire as his trine mate . We bonded as trine a short while ago so we no longer need you services ."

The full grown Praxian starts to laugh and then says " Yeah right kid . That's I good joke , no one from you ranking has the ability to trine especially to a seeker . Let's go the detention center is expecting you ."

He goes to reach for Prowl but is stoped by Forrestwind . The Praxian notices that their are others mechs in the room then says " I'm sorry if he was bothering you . He's going to where he belongs know ."

Forrestwind speaks for the first time " He wa-ss tel-ling the truthh . He trineed with Starscream . " Prowl noticing the stutter that had keep the big mech silent until now ."

The praxian shakes his head and says " I don't know what he promised you to get you to lie but you aren't getting it because he's going no where but to the detection center ."

Shatterwind asks " What is you name because you clearly don't know who I am if you feel the need to threaten a member of my aerie ."

" I am Dustcloud . Who are You .And I didn't do anything to any one of your aerie ."

Really Shatterwind says staring at the other mech then continues " Prowl was welcomed into my aerie as first trine mate to my Son Starscream a beam ago ."

" As for who I am l am Shatterwind son of Skybreak and Winglord of Vos . That is my son Starscream , Heir apperant . His trine is under my protection and welcomed into my aerie because he is opheaned and under age. "

" Since you have come in this room you have been hostial to a young mech that just lost both of this creators today . You said you were taking him to a detention. center instead of a group home or orpheanage . Why?"

" Why because he is not a high ranked Mechling . All the ophreans of his class go to the detention center so the higher ranked ophreans gets a better chance of being adopted ."

He pushes past Forrestwind and grabs Prowl starting to pull him towards the door ."

He his grab by both Suncover and Forrestwind while Suncover speaks " Thank you for doing that I wanted to arrest you since the first time you spoke to Prowl and now I can ."

"No you can't I haven't broken any laws ."

Starscream laughs and says my " My sire is Winglord of Vos and his claimed Prowl as a member of his aerie . You just attacked a member of the royal family . Not just a member but the second Heir ."

"Who's low class now ."

As Suncover and Forrestwind drag the mech for them room .

Shatterwind ask " Prowl are you okay ."

" Yes he didn't hurt me ."

" If your sure , lead us to your creators just because they are no longer along the living doesn't mean they don't deserve to be introduced to you trine leader ." Shatterwind says as he gestures to the door .

Prowl leads the way back to the room his parents were in thinking to him self this is not what I thought the wing lord of Vos would be like .

It only takes a few klicks to get to the room .Prowl leads the way in with Starscream and Shatterwind following him in and closing the door .

Then he starts to speak " Sire , Carrier I present to you Starscream son of Shatterwind , he is my trine leader . He is my leader ,to gather we will find are third . I will follow his lead and allow him to guide me and our unfound third as  
I protect them."

Starscream waits for a klick before speaking " I Starscream son of Shatterwind stand before you as Prowls trineleader . I will lead and guide him along with our unfound third . While he protects the both of us ."

Shatterwind steps forward to speak the final part for Prowls parents " Your son is welcome in my aerie . As my sons right hand . While they are still in their youth I will guide them along with my trine mates . In the search of their third . We will  
watch them from Cybertron . While you watch them from the allspark ." 

* * *

Well here it is you know the drill review if you want to and keep reading .

Until next time .


	4. The Aerie

After Shatterwind said the prayer to Prowls parents he lead them back to the aerie . Where Suncover and Forrestwind were waiting for them having gotten back from dropping the social worker at the holding cells .

Shatterwind turns to his son and says " Starscream take Prowl to the room next to yours and start getting him settled in ."

Starscream responses " Yes Sire ."

Then motions me forward with his hand and guides me in side of the aerie . My first thoughts are it's huge and how many people live here .

Almost as if Starscream was reading my thoughts he says " It is rather big , it was built to house the Winglords entire family . But my sires creators have been dead since they trined . My carrier didn't make it past my birth so I'm the only creation  
my sire was going to have ."

Starscream looked at me after that and then said " Or should I says the only biological creation he was going to have . He's already claimed you as his and he's known you for less then a cycle . Primus only knows what's going to happen once we find  
our third and how he will act when we do."

I speak for the first time since entering the aerie " I didn't know your carrier died that early ."

Hoping that don't bring up bad memories for my trine leader .

Starscream says " She apperanty was sickly though my entire carriage and made the medics and sire promise if it was me or her . They would save me . Her name was Starshine . My sire wanted a part of her to live on in their son ."

As he finished speaking they reached two doors across from each other . He points to the one rights wall and says that's my room . Then points to the left wall and says that ones your room .

He then points to a panel next to the door to enter a security code as he points to it he says " My sire , his trine and security have the override for all the doors in the Aerie for and emergency and will only use it if their is one . Other wise  
every one will knock . I won't even have the code if you don't want he to . That is you private area and others will only enter when granted you permission or have an extramly good reason to do so ."

I move to the panel and think before I start typing to decide what I want my password to be . After a while I finally type Sonicrose after my sire and carrier their job in life to protect me becomes their job in the after life as well.

As the door slide open I gestured for Starscream to precede me into the room .

He looked at me and asked me if I was sure wanted I wanted him to go first and I simpliy nodded my head . He entered the room and I followed him in the the door sliding shut after me .

The room it's self was large and calming . The walls a pale blue with white . The berth was flush against the west wall . It had several blue and white pillows on it and was made with a soft cushion made for mechs with wings and door wings . Then  
across the room from the berth was a desk set up with a data computer and data pad on it . The chair was was blue as well and designed to be comforatable for those with wings and door wings . Right in front of the door was a wall of windows that had  
a door to a balcony . In front of them window were two chairs one a dark green the other a dark blue .

Starscream remainsquite and out of the wayas his new brother explored his new room and just watched his door wings express what the mech wasn't saying . His door wings were expressing joy and happiness , for being trined and for the  
room . But also sadness and grief for his loss and the fact his creators would never be able to meet his trine leader and his trine third when they found him .

Starscream speaks to his trine mate " It's been a long day Prowl . I shall leave you to recharge . If you need any thing remember I'm just across the hall ."

I say back to him " I do Starscream . Have a good recharge cycle ."

He replied you as well Prowl as he walks out the door . 

* * *

I tried something new this chapter and wrote it as Prowls point of view instead of third person . I won't do this all the time but I thought it would work for this chapter .

Tell me what you think of it.

Until next time .


End file.
